Devagar
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Será que ele vai finalmente entrelaçar nossos dedos' ou 'Será que o Cas vai falar sobre algo comigo? Algo significativo em relação a nós' ou 'Será que vamos finalmente nos beijar', mas não, nada acontecia além daquele minúsculo contato das mãos.


**Devagar**

Não era isso que acontecia normalmente, mas admitia estar gostando da experiência, não tinha como ser de outro jeito, Castiel ainda era inocente demais para que Dean pudesse avançar tão rápido, por isso começou aos poucos, ganhando território à medida que o anjo lhe dava uma brecha.

Sorriu internamente pensando que com certeza estavam namorando a moda antiga, não tinha tocado em Castiel ainda, pelo menos não com malicia ou desejo, embora o último sentimento fosse quase palpável quando estava junto dele, mas é que Castiel lhe mostrou as coisas mais singelas, mais importantes, melhores do que apenas um: 'Vamos foder porque eu te amo'.

Tinham conversado sobre seus sentimentos, mas o anjo decidiu fazer tudo diferente, ao contrário do que Dean sempre fazia com qualquer coisa que tivesse duas pernas, pela primeira vez, Dean estava indo devagar em um 'relacionamento' e não estava reclamando por isso.

Os olhares se tornaram mais significativos (se é que era possível), quando sentavam um perto do outro, deixavam as mãos encostarem com delicadeza, como se fosse um toque proibido e que ninguém podia ver, Dean se sentia em êxtase cada vez que a parte de cima de sua mão encostava a de Castiel.

Sentia as bochechas quentes e sabia que todo o seu rosto tinha uma coloração vermelha, seu coração palpitava rápido e ele só pensava que não nada como ir devagar, sorria de lado, quase que imperceptivelmente, sentindo o coração sair pela boca, mas não movia um músculo, tudo para não quebrar o contato com o anjo.

Então vinham os pensamentos enquanto Sam tagarelava algo na frente deles sobre mais um caso em que precisariam da ajuda do anjo, Dean podia escutar a própria voz ecoar em sua cabeça:_ 'Será que ele vai finalmente entrelaçar nossos dedos?'_ ou _'Será que o Cas vai falar sobre algo comigo? Algo significativo em relação a nós?'_ ou_ 'Será que vamos finalmente nos beijar?'_, mas não, nada acontecia além daquele minúsculo contato das mãos.

Castiel o observava dormindo, cuidava dele quando tinha pesadelos, sofria com ele quando discutia com o irmão. Estava chovendo quando mais uma vez o loiro entrou no quarto de motel, a roupa pingando, a água da chuva parecia tê-lo inundado, mas o anjo podia ver claramente a diferença entre as gotas de chuva e aquelas que brotavam dos olhos verdes dele.

Não disse nada, apenas foi até lá, rodeou o quadril do maior com os braços e colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, deixando que a água molhasse suas vestes também, ficaram ali na entrada os dois se abraçando enquanto Dean soluçava, tentando colocar toda a mágoa e dor que o irmão lhe causava para fora.

Castiel não perguntou nada, Dean não falou nada, mas não precisava, seu coração já estava aquecido pelo anjo, sua pele se sentia quente com o calor dele, Castiel o fazia se sentir melhor apenas por rodear seus braços envolta dele. Dean sorriu pequeno, o motivo da briga aquela noite tinha sido o anjo, mas mesmo que seu irmão não aceitasse, Dean estava feliz e pela primeira vez na vida, pensaria na felicidade dele e de Castiel.

_Ele sabe agora, Cas. – a vos quebrada soou no silencio do quarto, mas o anjo não respondeu, sabia o que significava, pelo menos naquele momento, não poderia comemorar.

A próxima etapa, depois do abraço foi finalmente o andar de mãos dadas, Dean ainda sente sua bochecha queimar e os pés deixarem o chão quando se lembra. A mão quente do anjo, entrelaçando com a sua enquanto iam comprar uma torta. Os olhares que receberam ao entrar no estabelecimento daquele jeito nem mesmo foram notados por Dean, porque ele só tinha olhos para o moreno, estavam avançando e Dean se sentia feliz com isso.

Sam ainda a contra-gosto continuava a caçar com o irmão, mas era só o loiro sentar perto do anjo e lhe oferecer um pedaço de seja lá o que ele estivesse comendo, que Sam começava a bufar e bater as coisas pela sala de Bobby (ou em qualquer outro lugar que estivessem), o velho por sua vez, girava os olhos pelos modos infantis de Sam e sussurrava baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro ali naquela sala: 'Como se não soubéssemos que isso ia acontecer um dia.'

Estavam em junho, 22 de junho para ser mais exato, o frio parecia rachar a pele e Dean pôs a maior quantidade de roupa que tinha no corpo. Foi para fora e olhou todo o perímetro do ferro velho, não via Castiel há dois meses e ficar longe dele parecia a pior das torturas que já sofrera, porque o machucava por dentro, de um modo que ele só sentiu quando sua mãe e seu pai morreram.

Suspirou fundo arrumando o gorro vermelho, esfregou as mãos com luvas azuis e pensou que era melhor voltar para dentro, mas ouviu o barulho de asas, sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo que ele se materializasse em sua frente.

_C-Cas! – e abriu o maior dos sorrisos que já tinha dado.

_Dean. – e sorriu também, Dean não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele, nunca conseguia, mas desejou eternizar aquele momento.

_Eu... Adoro seu sorriso, Cas. – disse, meio sem pensar, o rosto avermelhando rapidamente depois de se dar contado que tinha falado.

Castiel sorriu e mordeu os lábios em seguida, então entrelaçou os dedos pelados nos dedos enluvados de Dean e ficou mais perto. O caçador parou de respirar por um momento, prevendo o que estava a acontecer, sentindo as pernas virarem gelatinas antes mesmo de poder sentir a respiração do outro bater em seus lábios.

_Eu amo você, Dean. – e não tinha nada que ele quisesse ouvir mais do que aquilo.

_Eu amo você, Cas. – retrucou e então finalmente colocou a mão na nuca do anjo puxando-o para que finalmente pudesse beijá-lo, depois de todo aquele tempo ansiando por isso.

Infinitamente melhor do que qualquer coisa que imaginara. Os lábios de Castiel eram macios, encaixavam-se perfeitamente nos seus, o anjo aprendia rápido e imitava seus movimentos, aos poucos tomando controle da situação.

Só se separaram porque Dean precisou de ar.

_Tem idéia de quando isso vai acontecer de novo? – perguntou ofegante e o anjo sorriu.

_Estamos juntos oficialmente agora, presuma que deva acontecer...

_Todo o tempo? – e não deixou ele responder, puxou-o de volta, agarrou-se a ele, não o deixaria mais escapar, chega de ir devagar, pelo menos por enquanto, mas só porque a necessidade que tinha era tanta que quase não podia se controlar.

Ele queria Castiel, para sempre e já tinha esperado tempo demais, nisso o anjo concordava.

* * *

**N/a:** Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado, mas a fic simplesmente me dominou e fez seu próprio final O.O

_ Review's?_


End file.
